Karakuri Burst
by RoseyR
Summary: When both Rin and Len finally got reunited after all these years, they remember their precious memories and never want to leave each other ever again, and now they have to go against the evil side and save all the innocent. RinxLen slight Lemon is Chapter 4.
1. The Prisoner

Hey guys Rosey here, and I actually made this and finished this awhile ago on my Deviantart, but I thought I might as well upload it here for you guys, hope you guys like it! also in Chapter 4, there is Lemon in this, so if your not into that, then you don't have to read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, wish I did though

* * *

RinxLen

Chapter 1: The Prisoner

**Len's P.O.V.**

I still remember that day, when I lost my best friend to those monsters. I still remember that day, when they barged into our house, and killed both our parents. They took my best friend from me and left me with a scratched eye, now I only have one eye. Now all I seek is revenge, but not just for me, for my family, or for all the people they have murdered, I seek revenge for my best friend, Rin.

"Earth to Len! are you in there?!"

I was snapped out of my deep thought because a blue haired idiot was standing above me, while trying to get my attention.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Oh come on man, you still bummed out that your young girlfriend was killed by them," Kaito said.

"One, she is not my girlfriend! and two, you never mention that to me ever!" I exclaimed.

"Okay okay, chill," Kaito said, "I didn't mean to offend you man, but you gotta move on."

The idiot then walked off, though I wouldn't say he was wrong, he was right, I did have to forget about the past, but it was hard, since deeply inside, I loved Rin, ever since we met, and knowing she is dead, it's killing me inside.

"Attention Lieutenant Len, report to the main hall!" the speakers said.

"Looks like I have a new mission today," I said to myself.

I then walked off to the main hall.

Once I reached to the main hall, General Megurine was already there, ready to give me my mission.

"Lieutenant Len, we have information on our enemies' new assassin, we don't know who this person is, all we know is that this person is female, and that she is a high class assassin, and we need you to capture her at all costs," General Megurine said.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"We were able to capture a picture of this new enemy, but with her speed, it's a bit blurry,"

I took the picture out the general hands, and looked at the picture, I was shocked to see the picture because this new assassin looked exactly like Rin, except that she has one eye, which was red, and a scar on her face.

I couldn't help but shiver at seeing the picture, but I snapped right out of it, knowing that this person can not be my Rin.

"Will you be able to do this mission Lieutenant?" General Megurine asked.

I didn't answer because I'm still unsure if this was Rin or not, but I decided to accept the mission, hoping I can finally find out if this was Rin or not.

"I accept ma'am," I finally replied.

"Good, now there is the matter of a problem with out holding cells, you see Lieutenant, all of out cells are full, and if we are going to capture this assassin, we need to find someone who can keep her at their homes, mostly one who doesn't have a family," The general said.

I thought it over, and had an idea, this assassin could stay with me, and I could have time to confirm whether this was Rin.

"The assassin could stay in my home until further notice," I said

"Are you sure Lieutenant? because she would have to stay with you for a couple of weeks, even month until we know what we can do with her," The general said.

"I'm sure I can handle it ma'am," I replied.

The general thought it over, until she finally accepted it, and let me keep this assassin prisoner once I capture her.

"Okay Lieutenant, now go and capture her,"

I nodded and left the main hall getting ready for my mission.

_I really hope that is you, Rin_

**Rin's P.O.V.**

_"Remember, don't let anyone live,"_

The words from Miku kept repeating in my head, I know I may be the best assassin and all, but I do have to admit, killing all those people makes me kinda feel bad.

"P-please, don't do this," a lady in the corner said.

I tried not to, but I know if I don't, Miku would punish me, for letting even one survivor survive.

I closed my eyes and held my gun pointing at her head.

"...sorry,"

**BANG**

I then left the burning house, and walked up to the roof. Everything was set on fire, and corpses were all left to rot, or were burning, I really didn't want to do this, but ever since Miku gave me that strange shot, when I was young, my eye has turned red, and my head was insane, I lost most of my memories, except of the day my parent were killed, and a boy that looked like both me and him were close, I just wish I can remember his name.

I continued looking at the disastrous sight, and couldn't help but make a big grin on my face, do to my mind liking at what I'm seeing.

"Ehehehe poor, unfortunate souls, ehehehe they all deserved what was coming to them," I said to myself, I really have become insane.

I was about to leave until I saw a mysterious figure ahead.

"Looks like I missed one,"

I leaped to the other rooftops and started to chase this mysterious figure, but it wasn't much chasing considering this person wasn't running at all.

As I got closer I finally could tell that this person was male, and was wearing a uniform, which means he's from the army that we are currently fighting with.

This could get interesting.

I finally was on the rooftop both me and this soldier were standing on, judging from his uniform, it seems he is a lieutenant.

"Well well, I guess out of all the other soldier in your little army, they send one lieutenant to defeat me? all of you must be desperate, that you all have to send your highest rank in your army, how pathetic," I said in a mocking tone.

The lieutenant continued standing there, starring at me with an expressionless look.

"Hmph you know it's not really fun when you don't play along, to my little game here, heck it wasn't fun when you didn't even try to run away from me," I said while walking closer and getting ready to get my revolver out.

He then took out his katana sword out, and he pointed it towards me, all I did was grin at his action.

_This has just gotten interesting_

**Len's P.O.V.**

I just stood there pointing my katana at her, while she just grin. I didn't want to believe that this was Rin, especially at what chaos she had done to this village, it looked like a million people destroyed it, even though it was just one person that did it.

"Not much of a talker are you? or are you just so serious to kill me, that you don't really want to waste time talking?" she said with a mocking tone in her voice.

I just growled in anger, I am certain that this was not my Rin, and no matter what I want to kill her, but I remember I had to capture her, and not kill her, so we can get information out of her, so I had to remind myself this is a capture mission, not a killing mission.

"You know what, you are just plain boring, I might as well kill you right now and get it over with," she said as she took out her gun and was about to raise it.

I quickly moved forward before she could use her gun at me, both out weapons clashed, she was a bit surprised that I finally took action, but she quickly gave me a smirk.

"Ehehehehe finally, some action," she said in her mocking tone as we both started to fight.

_Please god, please tell me this isn't my Rin_

_**Rin's P.O.V.**___

We both started to fight, he kept trying to slash at me with his katana, but it looked like he was trying to make sure he didn't make it come close to anywhere where it could kill me, I'm guessing he was trying not to kill me, but instead try to capture me.

I started to shoot at him, but he kept dodging my bullets, I looked at how many bullets I have left, but it seems I almost running out, and I already used up all the extra bullets I brought when I was destroying this village, so I have to save as much bullets as I can if I'm going to kill this guy.

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

The fight went for hours, and it looks like she was preserving as much bullets as she can, I'm guessing she is running short on bullets, this was both an advantage and disadvantage for me, mostly because she will soon be weaponless, but I have to be even more careful when dodging those bullets.

"Give up already, everyone knows evil will never win," I said.

"Hah, I guess you can talk, but no matter, I will kill you even if you think I won't win," she said.

I growled in anger once more getting annoyed by her, though I couldn't help but think that she maybe Rin, but I try to make sure it didn't interfere with my mission.

"If you give up now, maybe I will not use force on you," I said.

"If anyone is going to give up, it should be you," she said as she kicked my katana out of my hands.

_Crap_

She then kicked me until I was sitting and had a chimney behind me, she pointed her revolver at my head and kept grinning.

"Ehehehe to bad I have to kill you, this was actually lots of fun, oh well, the killing part is even more fun anyways," she said.

I gave her an angry face, but without a weapon and my katana out of reach, I was defenseless, as she got ready to shoot me, I closed my eye, ready for my fate.

**Click**

I heard the click from the gun, but no bullet came out, I opened my eye, a bit confused until I realized she was out of bullets.

She continued pulling the trigger hoping just one bullet came out, but nothing happened, I then smirked as I kicked the revolver out of her hands, grabbed my katana, and cornered her at the chimney.

I put my katanna close to her neck, so she wouldn't try escaping. She tried to move away, but as she did, the katana cut her neck a little bit, and she would groan in pain.

"If you don't want to die, quit moving, and surrender," I said.

She just growled as me, and try wiggling out of my grasp, but she just moan from the katana blade get deeper to her throat, I couldn't help but smile at the sounds she was making, but mostly because I knew I was victorious in this battle.

Finally she gave up, and surrendered, I have finally won this battle, I took out the handcuffs out of my bag, and cuffed her, I also took her revolver for evidence. We then walked off back to headquarters so I can give them the information that I have finally captured the assassin.

"Well done lieutenant, I am very proud of you," General Megurine said.

"Thank you ma'am," I replied as I held a tight grip on the assassin so she wouldn't try to escape.

"Well then lieutenant, you may take her to your home until for any further orders, we will call you if we need her for information," General Megurine said.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I walked with the assassin to my home.

I just hope that this assassin isn't Rin.


	2. I Remember You

I kinda feel like them remembering each other in this chapter was a bit rushed, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!

* * *

Chapter 2: I Remember You

**Len's P.O.V.**

The assassin, that looked like Rin, continued to struggle in my grasp once we left the main hall and were heading to my home, she tried to use all her strength to escape, but she wasn't strong enough to escape from me.

"Gr, let me go, you uniform wearing pig!" she exclaim.

"Not a chance killer, your not leaving anywhere till General Luka has made plans on what to do with you once we have enough information we need from your forces," I said while holding her more tightly.

"I'm not going to say anything to you and your army of filth!"

"You don't have to, we have a machine that we can connect to you, and get the information straight from your brain, and I will say this, it will get painful if you don't cooperate," I said.

"I don't care, you can torture me, you can rip me limb to limb, but I'll never tell you pigs anything!" she exclaimed.

I was getting really annoyed by her attitude, but I proceeded towards my car. Once I unlocked the door and forced her inside the car, got in myself, and started the car, I then drove to my home.

While I was driving, the assassin continued struggling, while trying to get the handcuffs off, but after awhile, she finally calmed down, and just sat down on the chair, without doing anything.

The drive was going to take awhile, since I do live far away, so I decided to start up conversation with her, hoping to get some information that could help me know whether this was Rin or not.

"It might take awhile till we get to my house, so you might as well try to stay calm as you can till we get there," I said.

"..."

"What's your name anyways?" I asked a little bit curious.

"..."

She continued not answering I thought she didn't want to talk to me at all, I was about to give up on talking to her, until.

"...I don't really remember my name," she finally replied, "but Miku calls me Karakuri."

"...Who is Miku?" I asked.

"...She is the one who trained me, as well as took care of me when I lost my family,"

I felt kinda bad, knowing that she had lost her family as well as I did when I was just a little boy, but I couldn't help but think that this Miku person is the one responsible for Karakuri losing her family.

"...Do you remember anything else?" I asked.

"I remember that my family were killed from many gunshots, I also remember a little boy, that looked like both me and him were very close," she said.

I couldn't help but get a chill up my spine, those were the exact same thing that happen to both me and Rin's parents, when those monsters barged into out home and started shooting at us.

"Do you remember the boy's name," I asked hoping that if this was Rin, she has to remember me.

"N-not really, I really want to tho," she said.

I couldn't help but get angry, I was so close to knowing whether this was Rin or not.

"...Do you know how you lost your memories?" I asked.

"...Not really, but I have a strange feeling it had to do something with that shot I was given a long time ago by Miku," she said.

"Y-you were given a strange shot?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, I don't know what it really does, all I know is that it kinda turned my eye red, as well as gave me an insane mind, well almost insane," she said.

I stayed silent, if that shot is the reason she has a red eye, and why her personality has changed completely, then it could mean she is Rin.

"...What was your eye color before?" I asked.

"Hmmm I think it used to be blue, like yours, except a bit more lighter colored," she replied.

This finally confirms my suspicion, she is Rin, I just know it, even if she is a killer, and doesn't remember me at all, I'm just happy that she is alive all these years.

_Rin, it is you._

**Rin's P.O.V.**

This lieutenant started asking me questions, I guess we would pass time with a little conversation, while we were driving to his house.

I don't really know why I am replying to his questions, either I was bored myself, or it was about this lieutenant that made me trust him, just a little bit.

On the last question he asked, was about what my eye color used to be, he went silent after I answered.

I was kinda wondering what he was thinking, but I just ignored it, and waited until we reached out destination.

When we finally reached his house, he escort me out of the car, and grabbed my arm tightly, still making sure I won't escape from him. When we entered the house, I was actually amazed at his home, even though it was pretty simple, it still had the whole ancient Japan style look to it, I actually kinda liked it.

While I was gazing at his home, I felt arms around me, at first I thought I was being attack, but then I realized it was a embracing hug, I also realized the person hugging me, was the lieutenant himself.

"W-what are you doing?!" I exclaimed, while slightly blushing.

He did not say anything, he continued to hug me, I was still shock at the sudden embrace, but I then saw a single tear coming from his only eye, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, and out of nowhere, I hugged him back.

We stayed like this for awhile, I had no idea why I'm hugging the enemy, but for some reason, this lieutenant reminds me of someone.

We kept being silent until the lieutenant finally said something.

"I'm glad your alive...Rin," he said.

My eyes became wide, that name seemed so familiar to me, was that...my real name, but as he said my possible real name to me, another name came into my head.

"...Len?..."


	3. Long Lost Friend

Aw Rin and Len finally remembers each other! so cute...now it'll become smexy because of the next chapter coming up, upupupupu!

Disclaimer: do I really have to do this...fine! Vocaloid does not belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 3: Long Lost Friend

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"...Len?..."

Those were the only words I could say, I don't know why, but I started to weep, and started hugging the lieutenant...Len, with joy yet sadness at the same time.

We stayed in an embracing position for awhile, and didn't talk at all, the silence was going to kill me until Len broke the silence.

"I miss you," Len said.

"...I miss you too, but I still don't remember who you are," I said sadly.

I thought Len was going to be angry, but as we pulled away from the hug, he just smiled at me.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you," Len said.

What he said made me blush a little, but I gave him a small smile.

"Well lieutenant, if I'm going to be staying with you for awhile, you might as well help me gain back my memories," I said with a smirk while crossing my arms.

"Y-you know that might take awhile right?" he said.

"Who cares, we have all the time we need, right?" I said playfully while getting really close to his face.

Len averted his eyes while trying to hide the blush on his face, I couldn't help but giggle.

_This is going to be fun._

**Len's P.O.V.**

A few months has pass, and Rin has been gaining her memories back, she was able to remember I was her childhood friend, and was able to remember about our parent, how they were killed, and how we both lost one of our eyes.

The army has been getting information from Rin, without the use of the machine, I guess after Rin finally knew the truth, she is starting to trust me and a little bit towards the army, soon I was able to convince the general to not destroy Rin, and luckily for me, I won't to lose Rin again.

Soon me and Rin were finally able to catch up after all these years from being away from each other, though some of the things she say were a bit demonic and seductive, I was just happy to be spending my time with Rin once again.

"Okay do you remember the animal I always wanted when we were younger?" I asked.

"Um, was it a...dog?"

"Bingo!"

"Oh and I remember I always wanted a cat!" she said excitingly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at Rin's cuteness.

"Um why is your face red?" Rin asked.

"W-what!?" I exclaimed.

I tried to hide my blush, then Rin started to laugh.

"Gah ha ha ha ha ha, y-you should see your face!" Rin laughed.

Rin continued laughing and I couldn't help but get a bit annoyed, but soon Rin laughed so much that she accidentally fell of the couch, and landed on the ground on her back.

Now it was my turn to not try to laugh.

"H-hey it's not funny!" Rin exclaimed.

"O-of course not, but the way you fell was," I chuckled.

Rin started to get upset with me when I wouldn't stop laughing, but then she made a suspicious grin, and soon found a feather, and was getting really close to me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked getting nervous.

"eh hee I think I remember a certain boy, who is very ticklish," she said.

"R-rin d-don't you dare,"

Before I could do anything, Rin started tickling me with the feather.

"R-rin s-stop that!" I said while laughing.

"Teehee"

I tried my best to get away from her, but I couldn't move, Rin kept on giggling, while I kept on laughing, soon from all the laughing, we both toppled off the couch and we both fell in a rather...awkward position.

Though I was embarrassed, Rin just kept on laughing her head off.

"Ha ha ha ha I hadn't had this much fun in a long time," She said while still laughing.

All I did was smile, I was happy that Rin was happy, after Rin finally calmed down, we both starred at each other.

I started to blush at how beautiful Rin was, and I could slightly see that Rin was blushing as well.

Then out of no where I leaned downed and both me and Rin started kissing each other, I don't know what was more surprising, the fact that I was kissing my best friend, or the fact that Rin was kissing back, but I didn't care, the kiss was just amazing.

When we parted from the kiss, we both were blushing madly, after we got up, we stayed silent for the rest of the day, we didn't even talk when we were eating dinner.

I actually felt like I did the biggest mistake in my life, when it was bedtime, I didn't sleep at all, I then heard a creek from my door, and I sat up to find Rin.

"R-rin what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"...The couch isn't very comfortable tonight, so I was wondering if...I could sleep in here for the night?" she said.

My face started to blush, but I quickly said yes. She then got into my bed, and I pulled the covers over her, my face was probably as red as a tomato by now.

"L-len about earlier-" she started.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to do that, and I don't want anything like that to ruin our friendship."

"Actually I liked that kiss," she said.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed.

"Th-the kiss was...perfect, and the truth is Len, I remember that I really liked you when we were younger, but I was too shy to admit it all those years before this," she admitted.

I just stayed silent a bit shock, but I forced myself to finally say something.

"I loved you when we first met," I admitted.

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah, ever since I that day when I thought you were dead, my heart was broken, but knowing you are alive right now, my heart has never been happy, I really miss you Rin because I love you," I said.

Before I could hear Rin's response, Rin then kissed me on the lips.

"...I love you too, Len" she said.

We both smiled while blushing a bit, then we got our faces closer till we started to kiss each other once more with a lot of passion and lust in it.


	4. Forever Mine

Warning! this blog has some sucky lemon stuff! because this was the first ever written Lemon done by the writer! you have been warn, especially to people under ages 13, sorry kiddos!

Disclaimer: Seriously do I have to do this all the time?! Vocaloid does not belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 4: Forever Mine

**Len's P.O.V.**

Both me and Rin continued kissing each other for awhile, but I wanted more then a simple kiss, so I used my tongue and started licking the lower part of Rin's lip asking permission to enter.

At first Rin's eyes widen, but soon she slowly opened her mouth a bit, and I shoved my tongue inside, while licking everything I could, from her teeth, to her gums, and her own tongue, I continued rubbing my tongue everywhere. Rin just gave out a little moan, while I kept licking the inside of her mouth smoothly, but soon I started rubbing the inside of her mouth more roughly.

Rin moaned a bit more louder, while our saliva was mixing with each other. When we finally pulled out to catch our breaths, a strand of saliva followed. We both were blushing, but instead of resting I decided to nibble on her neck.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I started to moan when Len started nibbling on my neck, when he bit down on my skin, I yelp a bit, but then Len started licking it, I kept rolling my neck from the pleasure of this. Soon I felt one of Len's hand going inside my blouse, and started playing with my left breast.

He then left my neck, which now had a small hickey on it, and started licking down my body until he reached my chest area. he used his free hand to unbutton my blouse until my breast were showing, he then lowered his head, and started licking my nipple.

I continued moaning louder and louder as he licked and bit my nipple, as well as his other hand was playing with my other breast. Soon his free hand started moving towards my shorts, and he slowly started pulling them down. I started to blush more madly to what was going to happen next.

**Len's P.O.V.**

I decided to leave Rin's breast for now, and started getting my attention to her lower area, I started pulling down her shorts until I saw her adorable panties.

"Heh, kittens huh?" I said with a seductive smirk.

She just looked the other way pouting, while blushing.

I then started using one of my hands to rub her pussy, she then started moaning, I then decided to lick her stomach and used my tongue to circle around her belly button, soon I felt something wet where I was rubbing her pussy, I gave a little smirk as I planted my tongue on the wet area. She started to moan even louder.

I then started taking off her panties until she was completely naked, I lowered my head and started licking her forbidden area. Rin then gave out a loud gasp, and she started to moan.

"L-len! n-not t-there," she tried breathing out.

I just continued on, I then left her area, and took two fingers and started fingering her, she gave out another loud gasp, and started panting, I then started kissing her on the lips again, she moaned while I was kissing her, I then decided to nibble on her neck once more.

"L-len somethings cumming!" she screamed a bit, I just continued thrusting my finger into her more faster, she then screamed shortly and continued rapidly panting. Soon my finger were cover in Rin's juices, I pulled my fingers out, and seductively, I started licking my fingers clean, Rin's face was now as red as a tomato as she saw me licking her juices.

"Y-you're really disturbing L-len," she stuttered.

I just laugh to myself a bit, but I knew the fun was not going to end there.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I then saw Len taking of his pants, and started taking off his boxers until I saw his very huge member, I blushed at the size, he then position himself, and then he rammed inside.

I screamed, he waited for me to calmed down, and when I did, he started thrusting into me, I moaned really loudly this time, it hurt, but it was also a lot of pleasure for me. Both me and Len were now sweating as he continued thrusting into me, I then felt like I was reaching my climax.

"Ah! L-len something is cumming!" I screamed out of pleasure.

He just thrust into me more faster, I could already tell he was about to reach his climax as well, on the final thrust he pulled out quickly as he came.

We both were panting and blushing by now, he then laid down next to me as we both started to hug each other.

"I-I love you," he said.

"I l-love you too," I replied.

We both smiled at each other as we kissed each other once more, then we slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Reunion

Well hope most of you guys recovered from the last chapter if you guys have seen it, upupupupupupu!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah Vocaloid doesn't belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Reunion

**Len's P.O.V.**

I finally woke up the next morning, then I blushed after I remembered what happened last night. I looked at Rin, who was still sleeping, and smile at how sweet Rin looks when she is sleeping. After I took a shower, and got dress, I went downstairs to make breakfast. I then heard my cell phone ring.

"Kagamine Len here," I answered the phone.

"Well if it isn't the scum, who took my number one assassin away from me," said a wicked like voice.

My eyes widen, I knew who's voice this is.

"What do you want...Miku," I growled at saying her name.

"Well after my best assassin has not come back from her mission for awhile, I assume she was dead, but after one of my other agents spotted her a few weeks ago, I decided to track her down, until I realized she was kidnapped by a lieutenant, a.k.a. you," she said.

"Hmph, well too bad Hatsune, you'll never see your precious assassin again, besides, she's on our side now, so you and your team will be dead before you can lay a hand on her," I said with a smirk.

"Oh my, it seems you and your whole team of scum really did change my little Rinny, but let's face it, we both know Rin is scared of me, so once she sees me, she will automatically obey me once again," she said while chuckled to herself.

I didn't want to listen to her, but I knew she was right, even though Rin doesn't have many fears, Miku was the only one she truly fears.

"...Even if that is true, I'll never let you near her," I said.

"Aw is the lieutenant, in love with my assassin, don't make me laugh, she is a killer, and she will kill you once I tell her to," She said with a wicked laugh.

"She will never kill me, in fact she will kill you, once our team find you and your secret headquarters, we will defeat you till you fall," I said with determination.

"...We'll see about that lieutenant," she said, "oh and tell your general, I said hello."

She then hanged up.

"..."

I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I saw Rin yawning.

"Good morning," she said while rubbing her eyes.

"...morning," I said.

"Is something wrong Len?" she asked a bit worried.

"...I...it's nothing Rin," I lied.

"...Okay," she said still a bit suspicious.

I decided not to tell Rin, so she wouldn't get involved, I didn't want her to get hurt or get herself in danger, it's for the best until then.

"You know, you can always tell me anything if something is bothering you okay," she said.

I just smiled.

"I know," I said.

Rin then smiled at me, and kissed me on the lips, I returned the kiss, but my mind was still focus on Miku and what her plan was going to be, hopefully the general has any ideas.

**Luka's P.O.V.**

I was working on some paperwork at the base, everyone has not yet arrived yet, I was all by myself at the moment.

My mind was focus on the assassin, now known as Rin, even though there was a side of me, who still doesn't trust her, I was starting to think she really was on our side now.

I then heard my door opening, I looked up to see the one person I never wanted to see again coming inside.

"What are you doing here Miku," I said with anger in my voice.

"Aw, can't I just simply come and see my old friend again," she said with a fake pout.

"We're not friends anymore Miku, and you better give me a reason why I should shoot you and capture you right now," I growled.

"Hmph always the serious Luka I know and hate," she said with a smirk, "okay listen, I'm hear to tell you to give me back my assassin."

"Hmph yeah right, like I would simply give her back to you after what you and your army has done to many innocent people," I said.

She just giggled like a insane person.

"Oh, but you didn't let me finish, if you give me back my assassin, then I'll stop this war, and stop killing all those people, but if you don't, then this war will never end," she said with a wicked smirk.

"...How do I know, you'll keep that promise?" I asked a bit uncertain.

"My Luka, did you forget that I always keep my promises no matter what, even if I'm a killer psycho," she said.

"..."

Even though Miku was insane, she does keep her promises no matter what, but I'm still uncertain about giving her Rin, if I do, lieutenant Len would be devastated, but if I don't then this war will never end until all of us die.

"I can see you are uncertain on what to do," she said, "I'll leave until you make up your mine, but remember this is an assassin we are bargaining with, so if you don't give her back to me, your best lieutenant will be the first to die."

"..."

"Hmph, here is my number, call me once you make up your decision, but remember the clock is ticking," she said with an evil grin then left my office.

"..."

I didn't know what to do, if I hand over Rin, then this war will finally end, and no longer will innocent people die as well as my soldiers, but if I do, what will happen to my lieutenant, but if I don't give surrender Rin to Miku, there will be a chance Rin could kill Len once Miku says it.

My mind was confused, but it was also sad, after remember my childhood with Miku, and how we both were best of friends before all this happened.

"...What happened to you Miku," I said to myself.


	6. The Truth

Woohoo! Chapter 6 everyone! and this one is just a little backstory of Miku-chan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Truth

**Miku's P.O.V.**

After I left Luka's office, I just smirked to myself, I know she will give me back my best assassin no matter what, she knows that if I stop this war, no longer will more people suffer, though I couldn't help but remember when both me and Luka were kids long time ago.

_Flashback_

"Miku-chan! slow down!"

"Well speed up!"

"At least tell me where we're going?!" Luka asked.

"We're going to see daddy's lab!" I said.

"B-but your daddy said we are not allowed to go in there," Luka said.

"Don't worry, if we're really quiet, then daddy won't hear us," I said.

"O-okay, but why are we going there anyways?" Luka asked.

"I saw two men going inside daddy's lab, and I just wanna know what they will be talking about," I explained.

We then reached my father's lab, once we entered, we quietly hid behind a few boxes, where we saw my father talking to the two men, but by the looks of it, father was in danger.

"L-listen, I don't have the experiment ready, j-just give me a few more weeks," Father said.

"Sorry Mr. Hatsune, but your time is up, we don't have the patience anymore, so either give us the experiment, or suffer the punishment," said the first man.

"P-please, I have a child and a wife, please don't do this," My father pleaded.

"...We're sorry Mr. Hatsune, but we waited long enough," said the second man.

Before I knew it, both the men took out their guns, and pointed them at my father, my eyes widen and I came out of my hiding spot and try to stop them.

"No! Daddy!" I exclaimed.

It was two late, both the men shot my father, my father fell with blood coming out of his body, after the two men left father's lab, I fell to my knees and cried.

My mother came in after she heard guns, after she saw father, she cried as well. Luka was still in shock at what she has witness, and hugging me to comfort me, but I was still sad that I witness my father die in front of me.

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that day, I learned that my father was trying to create a something to make the two men's team become super men, but after my father died, I decided to continue this experiment, but I would only use it to get my revenge.

My mother helped me create the experiment, but after she died from illness, I continued with the help of Luka. Once we finally finished, I decided to test it out myself, the results, the experiment worked, though there were a few side effects, I succeeded on getting my revenge.

Even though I got my revenge, my mind told me their were more people out there that were like the two men, and my mind decided I wouldn't stop until I get rid of every scum in this world, it did left me insane, I still continued my "mission."

Soon I started realizing that almost all people were scum, so I decided to get rid of them as well, but Luka tried to stop me, she said what I was doing was murder, and that these people didn't deserve any of this, but I ignored her and continued my perfection of a better world.

Soon me and Luka weren't friends anymore, in fact we became enemies, I kill all the innocent, while she and her team tries to stop me and save the innocent, I luckily persuaded a few people to join me, but I decided to kidnapped a few children, and force them to obey everything I say, I then inject them the same liquid that helped me get my revenge, but with a few added ingredients in it.

That was also how I captured Rin, I knew from the start she would be more special then the others, so I focused my attention on her, after I fixed the liquid for Rin only, and injected into her, her one eye, that I was force to stab her other eye, turned red, and I knew she would obey me no matter what.

Which is why I want Rin back, cause she was like a daughter to me, a daughter that would never go against her mother, so if Luka doesn't give her back to me, then I will simply tell Rin to kill them all, simple as that.

"Hmph remember Luka if you don't give me back my baby, you are only going to get yourself killed," I said to myself as I continued walking back to my lab.


	7. Choices

Do you all feel bad for Miku from the last chapter now? ...good, now back to our real stars :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

* * *

Chapter 7: Choices

**Len's P.O.V.**

I got a call from Luka, and turns out I have to head to headquarters immediately, so now me and Rin are driving to headquarters. I was actually a bit worried, mostly because when Luka called me, she sounded like she was guilty with something.

_Flashback_

Ring ring ring

"I'll get it," I said.

"Hello, Kagamine Len here,"

"Len, I need you and Rin to come to my office immediately," Luka said.

"Um, sure Luka, but why?"

"...I'll...explain everything once you get here,"

"Okay, me and Rin will get there soon,"

_End of Flashback_

After my call with Luka, I couldn't help, but feel suspicious. I just hope nothing bad is going to happen, especially with Rin.

**Luka's P.O.V.**

I couldn't get rid of the guilt I was having, I know that giving up Rin to Miku will finally stop this war, but I couldn't help, but feel like I'm stabbing my best lieutenant in the back, I do have to admit, Len is one of my good friends, and doing this will break his heart.

I continued waiting for Len and Rin to come to my office, but I couldn't help, but remember when Miku and I were best of friends.

"...oh Miku, what ever happened to you?" I said to myself.

_Flashback_

"M-Miku! please stop!"

"No! all human scum must be punished!"

"Miku, none of these people deserves this! they are all innocent people!"

"No one is really innocent, once they do one bad thing, they all become human scum!"

"P-please Miku, stop all of this, your my best friend, and I don't want to lose my best friend,"

"..."

"Miku please!"

"...No, if you can't see what I'm doing is right, then leave me,"

"W-what?"

"I can handle all this on my own, I don't need the likes of you trying to stop me,"

"But, we're-"

"If you can't see what I see, then leave, we are no longer friends, now leave before I kill you,"

"...F-fine..."

_End of Flashback_

"General Luka, lieutenant Len and...Rin...are here,"

"Oh please send them in,"

"Y-yes ma'am, ma'am were you crying?"

I didn't realized I started crying.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

"Y-yes I am, no need to worry, just bring them in,"

"Yes ma'am,"

I just hope what I'm doing is the right choice.

**Len's P.O.V.**

"General Luka will see you now,"

"Thank you"

I entered the office with Rin, where luka was, and by the looks of it, Luka has some bad news for me.

"Rin, Len, thank you for coming,"

"Of course," I said.

"Um, actually, I would like to talk to you alone, Len, so Rin if you could please leave the office, for little while," Luka said.

Rin gave me an unsure look. I just smiled confirming her it'll be okay.

After Rin left, my focus was now on Luka.

"SO what is it you needed Luka?" I asked.

Luka gave out a huge sigh.

"Len, Miku came into my office the other day, and she gave me an offer that could help us stop the war for good," Luka said.

My eyes widen, but I continued listening to Luka's word.

"A-and what was the offer?" I asked.

"Well, she said in order for this war to stop, we...must give her Rin,"

My hand formed a fist, I gritted my teeth, and I was furious.

"Len, I know this is hard, but we need to give up Rin, it's...for the best," Luka said while trying to calm me down.

"T-there has to be another way!" I exclaimed.

"There might be, by how long will it take to find that solution, heck, if we don't stop all this soon, then we will all die, all those innocent people, as well as us, please Len, cooperate with me,"

"...fine,"

"...I know this is hard, but this is our chance to end it all," Luka said.

I didn't bother to look at Luka, I just looked out the window, where I could see Rin talking to Kaito, I couldn't help, but feel said, I lost Rin once, and now I was going to lose her again, just to stop all this war, I just wished, if all this never happened, maybe me and Rin can finally be together and be happy.

_I'm sorry Rin_

**Rin's P.O.V.**

After I left Luka's office, I decided to walk around the headquarters, since I never had a chance to look around once I joined on their side.

After I looked around, I spotted a blue-haired man, I recognize him as Kaito, since Len has mentioned him, and has talk to him in a friendly manner, so I figured Kaito was one of Len's friend. I decided to go talk to him.

"Hello" I said.

"Oh hey, your Len's friend aren't you," Kaito said.

"Uh huh,"

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you," Kaito said as he raised his arm for me to shake.

After I shook hands with him, I couldn't help, but feel something sticky on my hands.

"Whoops! heh sorry, I just ate some ice cream a few minutes ago," Kaito said.

"Um...it's okay," I said as I tried to wipe the sticky stuff off my hands.

After I finished talking to Kaito, I spotted Len coming out of Luka's office.

I ran up to him, with a sweet smile, but then I my smile disappeared, and was replaced with a worried look, after seeing Len look sad and guilty.

"What's wrong Len?" I asked.

"...Rin we need to talk,"


	8. Final Decision

Do you guys hate Luka? cause she's just trying to save the country and stuff, and I know non of you Len fangirls out there will never stay angry at Len-kun...bleh!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me

* * *

Chapter 8: Final Decision

**Len's P.O.V.**

After I finished talking to Luka, I then decided to tell Rin about the bad news. I knew it would kill her knowing that she would have to return to that she devil, but it was my job to stop this war, so making a sacrifice was the only way, even if I do love Rin.

"...Rin we need to talk," I said.

"What is it Len-kun?" Rin asked.

I just couldn't look at her in the eyes, I knew if I did, it would be tougher on both of us.

"Listen Rin, there is something I need to confess," I said while mumbling a bit.

I took a quick glance at Rin, and I could see Rin has a worried look on her face.

"R-rin I'm sad to say, but you have to-"

I just couldn't finish my sentence, it was too painful for my heart to take.

"Len just...say what you have to say," Rin said.

It was now or never.

"Rin...you have to go back to Miku," I said with a huge lump in my throat.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry Rin, but General Luka said that if we give you back to Miku, then this war will be over, no longer will people suffer from all this," I tried to explain.

Rin then started crying.

"B-but you promise that I would never go back, and that you would always be by my side forever!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but...look maybe there will be a way for us meet again once everything is settled down," I suggested.

"I don't care! you promise! you promise we would be together forever! and you are just going to give me back to her!" she exclaimed.

"Rin! what I'm doing is to help my team and out country! don't be selfish!"

"Me being selfish?! if I recall I never decided to go back to her! I never chose to do any of this!

"Rin will you just listen to-"

"No! if you can't keep our promise...then I can't trust anymore...if you want to give me back to Miku...then go ahead...but I'll never trust you ever again Len Kagamine..."

That just broke my heart, I knew doing this will help our country, but I really don't want to lose her again, I never want to lose her ever again.

"...Rin I-"

Before I could finish saying anything else, Rin slapped my across my face, now my right cheeks has a red hand mark on it.

"Not another word lieutenant,"

She then left me, just standing there, while holding my right cheek where she slapped me.

"I really screwed up," I thought to myself.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I can't believe him, after all we've been through, he decided to send me back to her!

I know I'm acting selfish, but I really don't want to go back, especially after all those times she torture me, just because I screwed up on a mission.

I knew that what I'm doing will cause millions of people to die, I guess I had no choice.

I decided to head back and apologize to Len.

**Len's P.O.V.**

I was searching for Rin to apologize to her, I know she really doesn't want to go back to Miku, and me forcing her to was selfish of me, I have to find Rin and make things right.

After a few more minutes of searching, I finally spotted her, I then starting running towards her, and surprising enough, she started running towards me.

"Rin! I finally foung you," I said with a big sigh.

"Same here," she said while looking at the ground.

There was an awkward silence between us, and the atmosphere was getting really tense. I decided to finally apologize to her.

"I'm sorry," we both said in unison.

"W-what?! why are you sorry, I'm the one who told you the bad news, and that I broke our promise," I said.

"No I'm the one acting selfish, and making you feel guilty about yourself, as well as slapping you across the face," she said.

We both were looking at the ground by now, but soon we were looking into each others eyes, and we both gently smiled to each other.

"Listen, maybe I can try convincing Luka, to reconsider this plan, and try to find another way stop this war," I suggested.

"That's sweet Len, but I know this is the last chance we have to end it all, and if stopping the war means I have to go back, then I'll do it," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She just nodded and embraced me.

"Even if I have to go back, all I want to do right now is spend my last moments together with you," she said.

I pulled her even more closer and rested my chin on her head.

"I'll spend my last moments with you too," I whispered for only her ears to hear.

So we decided to spend out last moments together, until the day that Rin has to go, though deep down inside, I really don't want to lose her again, because I love her too much.


	9. Final Moments

Review if you happen to be the type of person who wishes Len to be real and automatically date, just curious how many people are out there actually want that.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me

* * *

Chapter 9: Final Moments

**Rin's P.O.V.**

After what happened yesterday, we decided to be spend as much time together until tomorrow, when I would have to go back to Miku. Deep down I was really scared of going back, what would happen once I go back, especially if this war is over, would she beat me up for betraying her, of would she do something much more worse to me, whatever it would be, I would be scared.

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked.

"H-huh, oh um yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," I said.

Len just gave me a small smile, but still had a worried look on his face, but he continued walking to this mysterious place he was taking me, for our final date together. Honestly, this is actually my first ever date ever, and I'm glad I got to spend my first date with Len, but a bit sad that this will be our only date.

"Okay Rin, we're here," Len said.

I looked up and my eyes were wide, we were at this fair that I remember me and Len used to go when we were kids, I felt like crying with joy because of the happy memories I had of this place.

"Heh, I knew you would love having our first ever date to be at the one place we both loved going to," Len said with a grin.

"Oh Len! I'm so happy!" I said as I give Len a hug.

"I know, now come on," he said as we both walked through the gates.

After we paid for our tickets, we looked around trying to pick the first ride or game we would go first.

_~Time Skip~_

After we spend a couple of hours of riding the rides and playing some of the games, we decided to rest and get something to eat, I was really happy, but my mind was still focus on Miku and what she would do to me once I go back. I really don't want to leave Len again, but I also don't want any of the innocent to be killed anymore as well, what am I going to.

Len must have notice I was crying because he wrapped his arms around me while trying to make myself calm.

"It's okay Rin, I promise I'll find a way to meet you again, even if it takes me years, I won't stop till I find you," Len whispered into my ear.

I finally stopped crying and started to return the hug, I then gave Len a smile.

"Thank you Len-kun," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

**Len's P.O.V.**

I was hugging Rin, trying to comfort her, I knew she was thinking about what would happen if she went back to Miku, I really don't want to lose her, but it's for the best...right?

After me and Rin finished eating, we both walked around trying to find what we can do lastly before we head home.

I then saw the Ferris Wheel, and thought it would be perfect.

"Hey Rin, why don't we go to the Ferris Wheel," I suggested.

Rin nodded her head in agreement, and we both started heading to the Ferris Wheel.

Once we got into one of the carts, the machine made the ride stop, with us being really high up, ironic isn't it?

_"Sorry everyone, there seems to be some technical difficulties, we'll have the ride going in a couple of minutes or so,"_ the announcer for the Ferris Wheel said.

"Well looks like we'll be stuck up here for awhile," I said.

"Looks like it," Rin said.

We waited for awhile for the ride to be fixed, both me and Rin decided to look at the sky and look at some of the stars and were appearing.

"Hey I think I see Gemini!" Rin said.

"Yeah, your right," I said.

After awhile, both Rin and I went silent, Rin was the first to break the silence.

"Len, what would happen if, I never had met you?" Rin asked.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Well, maybe if we never met, maybe all of this would never happen, maybe we would still be with our families and live a safer and happier life," Rin said.

"Well maybe that could happen, but then again, I would never be with you," I said.

"That's true,"

"Rin, I would die a million times, just to be with you, I don't care what is happening around us, as long as I can be with you, I love you Rin Kagamine, and nothing will ever change that," I said.

"I love you too, Len Kagamine," She said with a heart warming smile.

We then got closer and we both started to kiss each other with a lot of passion and love. We continued to kiss each other, until we realized the Ferris Wheel was operating again.

"Looks like the ride is over," I said.

"Yeah, let's go home," Rin said.

We both got off the ride, and started to walk hand in hand going home.

_No matter what happens, I'll always love you._


	10. Just Right

Well guys this is the final chapter! sad I know, but hey you guys can always read my other stories right? anyways hope you like this story, and hope you guys will like my other stories!

Disclaimer: Oh My God! I seriously hate doing this part! Vocaloid does not belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 10: Just Right.

**Len's P.O.V.**

Well it finally happened, the day I dreaded the most, I have to lose Rin...again.

We were in Luka's car, and she drove us to an abandon building, where Miku would be to take Rin back, and all through the trip, I was nervous and guilty.

At the corner of my right eye, I could see Rin looking nervous and was fidgeting in her seat, almost like she wanted to jump out of the car and run, but she knows she can't do anything.

I grabbed her left hand and squeezed it tightly, assuring her, it'll be alright, she turned her head to look at me, and gave me a small smile, but in her eyes, I can see she is still worried and nervous.

"We're here," Luka said.

we got out of the car, and as we knew, she was there.

**Luka's P.O.V.**

I saw Miku, standing there, with a wicked smirk on her face.

Even though we were enemies, I still miss the Miku that I became best friends with, I wish Miku would go back to the good old days, to the days where peace was between friends and family.

"Well, looks like you brought my baby here," Miku said.

"B-baby?" Len said confused

"That's right lieutenant! she is my precious child, and she will never leave my side ever again!" she exclaimed then laughed her head off.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see that Len was getting angry at Miku's remarks, I could also tell he was going to fight, and I knew I have to stop him from doing something really stupid.

"Len! hold your ground," I said that only he can hear.

He just looked at me and forced himself to not move an inch.

"Aw, is your little lieutenant angry? is he angry that I'm taking his little girlfriend away once again? teehee, well guess what? you'll...never...see her...AGAIN!"

"That's it! get ready to die evil witch!" Len exclaimed as he took out his katana sword.

"Lieutenant! hold your ground!" I exclaimed.

As I tried calming Len, I heard Miku giggle in the background.

"Looks like your lieutenant doesn't want Rinny to go again, well if he wants her...he'll have fight me!" she exclaimed as she took out her gun.

"With pleasure!" Len said as he ran towards Miku.

"Len no!" Rin exclaimed as she ran after Len.

"Len!" I exclaimed I then ran off trying to catch with the three.

_Len, I hope you know what you are doing._

**Miku's P.O.V.**

This was the most fun I have ever had, not only am I getting into a fight, but I'll kill both the idiot lieutenant and the traitorous Luka once and for all.

And once I kill them, I can forget about this whole deal, and keep Rin all to myself. Life shall be perfect.

"You can't catch me!" I taunted.

I can tell that his face was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, I then decided to fire my gun, but he was able to dodge them.

"Quit dodging and die already!" I said.

"If anyone is gonna die, it's you!" he said as he raised his katana and tried to strike me.

"Hah! you missed!" I said as I was about to fire my gun when a gunshot knocked my own gun out of my hand.

"Miku! if you dare hurt him, I'm gonna kill you!" Rin said.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Y-you wouldn't dare do that Rin!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yes I would! I'm tired of your abuse, I'm tired of you hurting people, and I'm tired of what you are doing! you say your getting rid of scum, when real scum here is you!" I exclaimed as I started to shoot her again.

She dodge the bullet.

"Rin, you better stop this, before mama gets angry," she said as her head darkens.

"Quit saying you are my mother, you nothing like my mother and you'll never will be!" I shouted this time letting all my anger out.

"...That's it, you wanna go against me, then you might as well as die with the scum in the world," Miku said as she raised her gun at me.

"Rin!" Len exclaimed

I heard the gunshot, but luckily Luka was able to get me out of there before I was shot somewhere in my body, but my left got shot badly.

"Rin! are you alright?" Len said as he crouched down and checked my wound.

"I-I'm alright, but someone has to stop once and for all," I said.

"Len you stay here with Rin and try to stop the bleeding, I'll go after Miku," Luka said.

"B-but Ma'am!"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," Luka said as she gave both of us a reassuring smile.

She then left chasing after Miku, while Len helped my get to a safer place to heal my wound.

**Luka's P.O.V.**

I saw Miku going to the roof, I quickly made my way to the roof and I saw her standing there.

"Miku! stop this at once, what your doing is complete insanity!"

She didn't say anything.

"...Miku?"

"I always thought I could be a good mother, just like my mother...I thought I could be a good parent like both of my parents, I thought I could be caring and protective like my father...but Rin just sees me as a stranger...she sees me as a monster.

"...Miku..."

"...You should just leave, the war is finally over, especially since I'll be gone anyways,"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I placed bombs on this building, and once I press this button, I'll fall to my death,"

"Miku no!"

She pressed the button and a huge explosion came from below the roof, and soon the roof collapsed.

Miku really was falling, but I jumped and caught her.

"W-wha?!"

"I-I'm not losing again, I'm not letting my best friend go away again, I'm not letting you die!" I cried.

"Why?"

"...I know your still that kind friend I knew and love, I know you still in there," I said as I started to cry, "I know your still in there, even if you don't care about me anymore, I still care about you, I want us to be friends again."

She just stared at me with a shocked face. She then started to cry as well.

"I-I also wanted to be friends with you, you were the only one who helped me get my revenge, and you were my only friend that stuck by me, you were the only one I cared about besides my own parents," She said as she continued crying.

"R-really?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it's true, but I deserve this, I deserve to die, after what I did," Miku said.

"...No you don't, Miku, you may have tried to destroy the world, but I know deep down you didn't want, I know just wanted to stop all of this...don't ever think you deserve to die ever!" I exclaimed.

"..."

"You don't...deserve any of this," I said.

She continued starring at me, and gave me a smile.

"You were always the sappiest when trying to comfort me," she chuckled.

I just gave her a smile, as I pulled her up and started running for a safe place, before the building crumples.

**3 Months Later**

**Len's P.O.V.**

Rin! come on! we're going to be late for work!" I exclaimed.

"Coming!" Rin shouted back.

"Careful with your arm, the doctor said your arm will heal next month," I said.

"I know I know, you don't have to worry about me too much," Rin said as she kissed my cheek.

"Heh, I just can't help it," I said as I kissed her on the lips.

We both started to walk into the car and headed to headquarters.

Once we arrived, we saw Miku and Luka near the entrance talking and laughing.

"Miku! Luka, we're here!" I exclaimed.

Ever since the war was over, everyone lives a happier life now, but it was still unsafe, because there were still some serious crimes out there caused by evil people, and with the help of Miku's knowledge of most of them, we are able to stop them with both our might and techniques combine.

"Great your here! we have a new mission, turns out someone is dumping oil in the ocean illegally, and we need to stop them," Luka said as she handed me the profiles.

"Yes ma'am" both me and Rin said in unison.

We started to head off, everything is perfect, well not entirely perfect, but still perfect, because I am once again united with my true love, and no more shall the innocent be killed, everything is just right.

**The End**


End file.
